


all of our days and nights (it's us)

by callmeshakesqueer



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: DRAMAtical Lesbians, F/F, Fluff, No Lesbians Die, dianetti, fluffy fluff casually fluffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeshakesqueer/pseuds/callmeshakesqueer
Summary: Rosa has fallen head over heels in love with Gina and they finally come out as a couple in the precinct.Just dianetti being content together.





	all of our days and nights (it's us)

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfic in this fandom and I hope you'll enjoy it! Recently I realized how p e r f e c t for each other are rosa and gina and since then I can't stop thinking about them. damn.

Rosa Diaz doesn’t remember how it happened: when, why and where exactly. Only her heart’s unimaginable speed tells her it really happened.

That it is a reality. She’s tried to find the truth to these questions multiple times but the answers Rosa gets are never what she looks for; those are not the results she wants, she needs. Question one: when? It’s the hardest one, no doubt about it. Since at first the process was slow, delicate and then, out of nowhere, very sudden and complete - like drowning or falling asleep. Question two: why? Because she is stupid and turns out, can’t control herself, own emotions and the stone cold heart, despite her threatening reputation. Question three: where? Probably here, at the precinct. Or perhaps in the crowd of people, she didn’t know, when she’s been taken to Beyonce’s concert. Or maybe during little 99’s getaways?

These answers are only theory and it drives Diaz crazy. She’s not one to dream, to imagine, nor to guess. She only does it when it’s convenient in the police work.

Days and nights mix into a blur and she is able to see clearly only by very special someone’s side. By Gina’s side. Notwithstanding with the racing heart, an enormous amount of adrenaline in her veins and uncomfortably warm feeling on her blushing cheeks, Rosa can see everything so obviously as if the universe isn’t complicated and painful.

She is amusingly sure those feelings don’t come out in public. Unfortunately her discreetness… simply is non-existing like if Gina Linetti put a spell on her. However, fortunately for her coworkers, she can’t notice their grins when she is too absorbed by staring at Linetti, for example, Jake’s soft expression, excited Terry, Captain Holt’s approving look, Amy trying to hide the gleaming joy and Boyle with his freaky heart-eyes.

Today isn’t much different. Rosa works hard, focused on the screen in front of her and keeps herself from hitting the device. Her eyebrows are deeply narrowed, the nostrils moving frantically with the heaviness of her fury breathing and lips are tightly pressed. She hates this computer. She hates it, she hates it, she hates it with all of her beings. Stupid piece of shit.

The detective ignores the sound of elevator’s opening door, it’s probably Jake coming back after acting like he’s in _Die Hard_ , or what he prefers to call work. (She’s never watched those movies but decided to keep it as a secret. He’d be a pain in her ass unless she didn’t watch it and she has no time for his typical silliness).

“Hi, bitches! Guess, who just caught a criminal!”

Rosa swiftly melts.

“It was me but yeah, hi, bitches!” Another voice adds.

For one minute, detective Diaz doesn’t care about all people in the room and turns back just to see Gina in the matching fancy sunglasses to Jake Peralta’s pair, walking through the precinct. Behind them, two other policemen hold a cuffed man, standing confused by the elevator.

“You wouldn’t believe how good Mark is in dancing! We’d make brilliant dance partners if he didn’t kill his neighbour.” Gina comments, loving being the center of a moment.

“It’s a real loss for the dancing world,” Jake agrees “But he can still dance in prison!” He makes finger guns and sends a smile at everyone. No one reciprocates.

Rosa is somewhere else by the mind but she wouldn’t smile anyway. It’s silly, show off her teeth to the crowd of people that annoy the hell out of her. Before it all - falling in love (though it was never part of the deal she signed for) - when she started seeing Linetti more often, she thought of Gina as too much - too loud, too emotional, just _too much_. Rosa Diaz is the exact opposite, she likes keeping it cool and shady, as if too much attention could kill her.

But it was before. Now, Gina is perfectly fine. Or just perfect. Rosa doesn’t feel even a slight mark of irritation around Linetti; she loves listening to her ranting or gossiping, reporting the newest twitter trends and dramas - although she knows all of them, secretly checking Gina’s twitter account.

Gina is the day and Rosa is the night, completely different. Perhaps, that’s why Diaz feels like they are like puzzles, mixing together into one. The night wouldn’t be called night without day, and the day wouldn’t be called day without night. It’s a matching set, just like them.

Okay, maybe a soft little smile creeps onto her dark-coloured lips while Gina chooses a path towards her place. She completely doesn’t care this one time.

“Hi, babe,” Linetti says with a casual voice as if it was a simple pick-up line and the detective can tell everyone around them has their breath stopped.

“Hi,” she answers and Gina Linetti; her girlfriend, only hers, leans down and places a kiss on her mouth. Rosa can tell her and Jake have gone to some donut place on their way as she licks her lips afterward.

It’s not like the precinct hasn’t known, they all been gossipping for weeks, even months but it’s the first first time Gina and she have shown affection here.

Charles begins to make weird noises, is he choking? Amy tries to calm him down but her own startled and frantic behaviour definitely doesn’t help Boyle. Rosa rolls her eyes at that, Gina sits down on her desk. It’s a shame she didn’t bring her axe ‘cause Charles still is a blubbering mess.

“Terry loves love!” The sergeant exclaims after a moment of silence and it all goes downhill from there.

Everyone congratulates them except for Hitchcock and Scully who are busy sitting on their arses and eating. Rosa tries to ignore people around them but Gina, of course, has to pull her into this situation, She’s too greedy for recognition, this woman version of one hundred emotions.

 

 

Later, when they both come home to Rosa’s spacey and cozy apartment after work, they settle together at the opposite sides of the sofa, Diaz is staring into news playing on the TV. And Gina is staring at Rosa.

“Are you mad at me?” She asks, completely openly. Linetti doesn’t like beating around the bush; it’s too tiring. Sometimes drama made by it can be entertaining, amusing and useful since Gina eats drama for breakfast. Though not with her girl.

Her girl who doesn’t respond, eyes still fixed on the screen. She isn’t mad, just exhausted by all those questions she got from her frie- family. The family that pisses her out like no one else.

“Rosie???” A little bit alarmed Gina makes her way through cushions to the other end of the couch, throws her legs over Rosa’s lap.

No reaction.

Gina snuggles closer, purrs into Rosa’s soft neck and fighting her becomes impossible. Rosa starts chuckling, so Gina instantly looks up at the finally lighted up woman’s face.

“Sooo, you are okay with us being out?” Gina needs to hear a firm statement. She quickly learned Rosa has her rules and the consent is the base of them, she is literally all about the consent, in whatever - dates, sex, meetings, trips. And obviously, Linetti wouldn’t dare to disrespect them.

“I’ll get used to it.” The detective shrugs. There are voices in her head, more rational, or just rather old parts of her which try to ruin her trust to Gina but she doesn’t let them win, her heart belongs only to Linetti. She can’t hear those voices when Gina’s heart is beating next to hers.

She rests her forehead on Linetti's arm and closes her eyes. Thoughts are running wild in her mind and her girlfriend can sense it.

“What are you thinking about?”

“You.”

Gina kisses her curly black hair, sneezing the chocolate scent. She bought Rosa a chocolate shampoo on Amazon where she often spends her work hours, to try out, despite the skeptical reaction, the detective uses it every time she washes her hair.

Tonight, Rosa is sincere - she is thinking about Gina, more details - about asking her to move in. Not tonight, not now, but someday, eventually. Her things are already thrown around the place, she has her own part of the wardrobe. It’s like she lives here. And honestly, Rosa Diaz just can’t imagine being all alone back again.

It’s already enough they’ve come out as an official couple today, one thing at a time is Rosa’s tempo.

“Do you know you’re the cutest girlfriend I could ever get?” Gina smiles and observes Rosa’s bottom curved lip she is able to see from her perspective.

“You’re wrong. You are the one who was gotten.”

“Oh, really? May I remind you, dear Rosie, you were terrified to even ask me out and avoided me for a whole damn week while I tried to do it?”

Gina has this ‘I know it all’ and ‘You’re wrong, I’m right’ attitude since her birth, probably. It shows in her voice during every single discussion. Rosa groans, hiding the joy she feels when she remembers the beginning. This woman made her feel so nervous and awkward back then, she actually started withdrawing from the workplace social life. And then, Linetti compelled her to face the problem with what Rosa never had an issue before.

It is the biggest difference in their relationship in comparison to Diaz’s past ones: Gina makes her, forces her to look at things conversely, to think about stuff she never did earlier. And to sing Beyoncé.

Her favourite song of Gina’s icon is ‘Halo’ but she proudly claims (lies) it’s ‘Run The World’. Her dreadful persona can’t be ruined by a tender, romantic song. Rosa likes rough torn edges, axes and blood. Not songs which remind her of the love of her life. That’s supposed official version of Rosa Diaz.

“Sometimes I regret being so bad at avoiding you.”

“It was quite a mistake. Now, there’s no way of getting rid of me, Rosie.”

At the very thought, Rosa grins. She doesn’t want to leave, never. They can stay like this forever and she won’t mind; she reaches for Gina’s soft palm, they intertwine fingers and she strokes the skin with her thumb. Gina rests her head on Rosa’s, making funny comments on people appearing in news.

In the morning, they will wake up with horrendous pain in their backs after sleeping in such terrible positions. Now, their eyes close, they turn together into the sleep past midnight, never breaking their hold apart.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudo or comment if you liked it! it'll be very much appreciated!


End file.
